


Somebody Stop Me (Actually, Don't)

by ImTheManInTheFuckingMoon



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Laura got Luci out of prison, F/F, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Underage Drinking, mostly just an attempt at porn, some exhibitionism?, very hand-wavey attempts at self-reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheManInTheFuckingMoon/pseuds/ImTheManInTheFuckingMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luci crooks her fingers, and Laura comes running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Stop Me (Actually, Don't)

**Author's Note:**

> I started this before issue 4 came out, back when this was an actual possibility and not a desperate, wistful wish. So, if this seems disjointed in any way it's because I had -rather large- gaps in between burst of writing. Sorry.
> 
> Posting un-beta'd again because how do you ask a friend to read over the sex you just wrote, anyway?

Despite what she might have wanted, Laura couldn’t help but feel way out of her depth.

The club lights pulsed along the walls, and turned the heaving crowd below into a flickering, grasping sea of colour. The desperation spilling off them was palpable, even to Laura. They were the ones blessed enough to be admitted into Valhalla, and yet very few were ever allowed up into the raised lounge in the corner.

Sitting just down the couch from a smoking, smirking Luci, Laura was the envy of them all. Still, this was exactly the kind of situation the logical part of her brain knew she shouldn’t be getting herself into. The smart, sensible girl her parents were trying to raise would have taken one look at all of this, at Luci in her shining white suit quipping about cocaine, at the glorious Amaterasu and Baal who dripped with power, and recognised it for the utter shit-show it was going to turn out to be. But damned if that knowledge didn’t draw Laura further and further in.

Literally damned, if Luci kept her end of the deal.

“For someone who dove so eagerly and determinedly into all this you’re acting very coy, my dear,” Luci drummed her fingers along the couch, not too far from Laura’s face. The gesture could have been interpreted as beckoning, but then, when did Luci ever do anything that wasn’t open to interpretation? Barring making people’s heads explode.

“Just trying to figure out how much fun sitting here all night is supposed to be,” was Laura’s intentionally casual response, though she inched ever so slightly closer to the god despite herself. This enabled the outstretched hand to wind a curl around one well-manicured finger.

Luci’s answering laugh was rich and soft. “I’m sorry, am I keeping you from something more important? Perhaps there’s some homework you need to get to?”

She punctuated the taunt with a slow drag on her cigarette, and gently exhaled the smoke over the barrier to her left. Presumably for the white-clad fanatics in the crowd who would be thrilled for the opportunity to breathe in Lucifer’s second-hand smoke. 

Laura shifted closer again, eye’s drawn to the god’s neck as it arched to the side, and the hand switched to playing with the green-and-brown hair on the opposite side of her head. 

“Or does this place simply not live up to your expectations? Overhype – it’s such a dreadfully inevitable part of being a phenomenon,” Luci continued with mock regret. 

Laura had never given extensive thought to the idea of sex with any member of the pantheon; that had never been her goal. But you would have to be dead to not notice or be affected by Luci’s raw sexual energy. Which the god clearly knew. If she was honest, she wasn’t sure demonhood would be enough to satisfy her craving for what they had either. She frowned slightly and looked down. “No I… I’m just not sure what we’re doing here.” 

It could have been the fact that she was on her second drink, the first having been hastily downed not too long after arriving, or it could have been the fact that Luci’s thumb had now started to ever so slightly brush her ear, but her train of thought was getting harder to follow.

“We had a deal; I helped you, and now –“

“And now I’ve dragged you to a club and plied you with liquor, rather than surrender the bounty immediately,” she took another drag on her cigarette and laughed again. “I was wondering how long it’d take you do get to that.” Her hand was creeping deeper into Laura’s hair, thumb slipping to the skin behind her ear and skimming down her neck. It was definitely not the alcohol that was making the skin Luci touched tingle and burn. 

“Has no one ever taught you about foreplay, hmm?” The god asked in a low, playful tone, leaning in close. “You can’t just jump to the main event, you know. Don’t you worry that colourful head of yours; those plans are in place.”

In the back of her mind Laura was vaguely appalled at how obvious a seduction this was, even more so for the fact that it was working so well, moving, as she was, still closer to Luci. The lights were flickering almost hypnotically in the blonde’s eyes, and Laura’s hands were starting to itch to… do something. 

Luci’s hands seemed quite well aware of what they wanted to do. The left hand wanted to tap some cigarette ash out over the crowd, and her right wanted to slide down to Laura’s shoulder, stroking ever so slightly along her collar bone.

“Oh,” said the teenager, terribly un-coolly. She looked down to where white-tipped fingers were sneaking under the strap of her top. “I honestly didn’t see the evening turning out this way,” she admitted. Any urge to refocus the evening on the demon-question was, however, slowly being brushed by the intoxicating sweep of Luci’s fingers on her skin.  
Luci continued to smirk and leaned forward to stub her cigarette out in the ash tray. “Well that’s just embarrassingly naïve, wouldn’t you say?” As she leaned back, she angled her shoulders towards Laura with the world’s most utterly devilish grin.

Sitting as close to Luci as she was now, Laura was able to part her legs a just little and press her thigh against the god’s. This point of contact wasn’t even skin-to-skin and still it drove Laura further out of her mind. Further towards Luci. This was such a terrible idea. Lucifer was nothing if not bad news. A proper smart, sensible girl would not be this turned on by all the potential danger. When had her face gotten so close to Luci’s?

The second their lips touched everything turned white hot; the kiss was all at once open-mouthed and on fire. Laura’s world shrank down to the feeling of their lips sliding together, a languid tongue curling into her mouth and flicking up over her teeth. Before the action even registered Laura had climbed onto Luci’s lap, hands sinking into short, perfectly-coiffed blonde hair. Luci’s in turn were wrapped around her, blazing a trail from her shoulder blades, down her back to run over the curves of her bottom. The movement made Laura arch further into her, moaning into her mouth.

Kissing Lucifer was the most decadent sin. Which, you know, made sense.

“Obviously this is the most fun way for the evening to go,” she murmured against Laura’s lips as she slid her hands back up to her waist, pressing Laura’s hips more firmly into the thigh she still had crossed over the other.

Laura moaned again and ground down, taking the hint. Instruction. Whatever. The friction lighting delicious, unquenchable fires low in her belly. This was so inappropriate to be doing in a crowded club, and Luci did not have enough skin available, dammit. Her hands slid out of Luci’s hair to clutch instead at the collar of her jacket, as if she could somehow wrench it off her that way.

Naturally this is where they were interrupted.

“Oh you’re fucking kidding me!”

The lounge, which until this point had been empty, save for Luci, Laura, and the two off-puttingly stoic Valkyries that guarded the stairs, now also contained a very irate looking Baal.

“Just once I want to walk into this place and not see someone getting dry-humped. Have your prison-free celebration sex somewhere else, Miss Who-Needs-A-Lawyer. I came for a fucking drink.”

Laura’s eyes flew open at the sound of Baal’s voice, hands and hips freezing immediately. The briefest frown of frustration marred Luci’s brow before her face was quickly smoothed into her trademark wicked grin. She carded her hands up through Laura’s hair as she allowed her to slide awkwardly off her lap, to the side. Though she trapped Laura’s leg in its place, still slung over slim hips, preventing the girl from putting enough space between them to calm down. She ran her hands maddeningly up and down Laura’s thigh, and idly toyed with the ridden-up hem of her skirt.

‘Baal can probably see my underwear,’ Laura thought, dazedly, trying desperately to focus on something other than the movement of Luci’s hands and how badly she wanted to still be kissing her.

Luci blithely faced Ball as if she was totally unfazed by the intrusion. “Please, I’m not nearly as bad as Inanna or Sahkmet. Be glad that’s all that was happening,” she laughed, her finger tips tracing heady circles on Laura’s outer thigh.

“Yeah, you’re lily goddamn white,” Baal sneered as he accepted his drink off a tray-bearing waiter, who had appeared as if from nowhere. “I’m not spending all night watching you feel up your groupie. So either pack it in or pack out.”

“Oh dear,” Luci leaned her face down to Laura’s, brushing their noses together teasingly. “Do you hear that Laura? Seems it’s our cue to go.”

Laura’s gazed flicked between Luci’s captivating gaze and her lips. As inappropriate as it would be she could easily close the gap between them right now. It was probably time that she accepted that ‘inappropriate’ was never going to be a deterrent for her. If smart, sensible, appropriate girls didn’t make deals with the devil or make out with her in clubs then she was glad not to be one. Obviously this was way more fun.

Before she could further debauch herself in front of Baal, Luci slid artfully out from under her and stood up. She offered Laura her hand in a surreal imitation of the night they had met backstage, only this time her shirt, jacket and hair were markedly rumpled from Laura’s wandering hands. It was the first time she had seen Luci any way other than perfectly put together – even including the times she had been in a prison cell. That, combined with the wicked, knowing smile on Luci’s face, created an impossibly enticing picture.

_Obviously_ she took her hand, and was led out a previously unnoticed door to the side, leaving Baal to drink in peace.

Luci took her, not out to a garage out the back where some probably-white sports car would be waiting, but instead to an (unsurprisingly) all white room just a few metres down the hall. Her heart had thudded with terrified anticipation the entire way.

“This isn’t my only abode, thank g-o-d,” Luci said over her shoulder, as she walked further into the living space, leaving Laura standing just in front of the now-closed door.

“But it is the most easily-accessible,” she finished, grinning and shrugging off her jacket, which she laid over a kitchen stool to the left.

“Now,” she deftly thumbed open the first two buttons of her shirt, as she walked back towards Laura. “Where were we?”

The teenager watched her get closer and closer, trying to think of something vaguely cool or composed to say in response, but it quickly became a non-issue as Luci was there with her hands in Laura’s hair and pushing her back up against the door and tilting her face up and they were kissing again, so any thought about talking became background, meaningless white noise. Talking was overrated.

Laura fisted her hands in the thin material covering Luci’s shoulders, and a thigh was slid back between hers, hands trailing down the sides of her body to shimmy her skirt back up. Laura gasped at the sparks the friction sent through her and ground down, just like before on the couch. Only this time Luci’s hands splayed over her bottom to guide her movements, turning it into a rhythmic, almost circular motion that drove Laura further to distraction.

“Just like that.” Luci murmured, pulling back slightly. Rather than follow the movement, or come up with some kind of response, Laura moved her lips down to Luci’s jaw. 

Mouthing her way up to nip at a single-studded earlobe, and kiss the tender skin high up on her neck. Luci stifled a groan and the younger girl felt a heated, powerful thrill.

Laura was not overly experienced, not by any stretch of the imagination. A bit of snogging, both of the slightly-tipsy and sober variety, at concerts or at mundane college parties, and some messy, pantsless fumbling with a couple guys or girls. Enough that she didn’t totally out of her depth when given the opportunity to put her hands on this magnetic _god_ , but not really enough to prepare her for what it would feel like to have all the sexual intensity of Lucifer focused on her. And it certainly didn’t prepare her for the liquid-fire touch of Luci’s fingers on her skin, as they worked their way up her hips, under her top, and stroked along the top of her skirt.

Laura clenched her eyes shut, savouring the sensation and sucking at the dip between the blonde’s neck and collarbone in return. The hands on her hips tightened and slid up her midsection, collecting Laura’s top along the way and pushing it up to her arm pits.

“Arms up,” she murmured into Laura’s ear, and the younger girl hastily complied.

Luci made an appreciative noise as she tossed the top onto the floor and admired newly-exposed bronze skin. Pale hands, then lips traced the outline of her cleavage, sending delicious tremors through the teen. The awkward angle of Luci’s posture meant the loss of the thigh between her legs, but that became a non-issue after her bra was spirited away by nimble fingers. Laura’s capacity to focus was used up completely by the feeling of Luci’s lips and tongue against her tender flesh. Desperate hands made their way back into the mussed, blonde hair as she clutched Luci’s head to her and let out a hoarse, strangled moan.

Lips that had previously been wrapped around her nipple stretched into a smile, and Laura looked to see a devilish grin pressed into her skin. Luci held the eye contact as she kissed further down the teen’s abdomen, tugging, at the same time, at her hips, drawing her down to the floor.

Laura’s head fell back against the carpet as she luxuriated in the white hot kisses Luci scattered down her stomach.

“Is that what this is? Because I remember a different deal,” she remarked dazedly, running her hands down Luci’s neck and shoulders.

Luci laughed, full and rich, and licked as stipe up Laura’s hip, trailing kisses and teeth back up to her collarbone.

“You don’t want to be a demon,” she braced her hands on either side of Laura’s head and leaned down, her blonde hair hanging down to brush Laura’s nose. “A little sliver of my power isn’t what you want; you’re hungrier than that.” Laura’s breath caught as Luci licked her lips, gaze sliding down to Laura’s own. “It’s quite delicious, really.”

The words undeniably rang true; she _hadn’t_ set out to be Luci’s footnote. She’d take the demon deal if that was as close as she got, she couldn’t come this far and not, but the idea had never felt truly satisfying.

But this wasn’t the time to explore that idea or what it meant for their deal any further. Laura had a slightly more pressing concern right now.

“You’re still fully dressed,” she frowned up at the god, hooking one finger into the front of her shirt. “It’s not very fair.”

“The devil doesn’t play fair, surely you realise that?” Luci grinned in response. “But if you’d like to do something about that, please, do go right ahead.” Luci leaned to the side, resting back on one arm and propping one knee up.

Buzzing with equal measure of nerves and excitement, Laura pushed herself up and nudged the god over the rest of the way, reversing their positions. If Luci inspired any thoughts or feelings in her, you could bet they’d be in conflict; first with the deal that Laura both desperately wanted, and couldn’t quite live with. And now this unquenchable, desperate desire to touch, to get her hands on that long, lean skin and lose herself in it, balanced against the knowledge that she, a barely experienced teen, was horrifically outclassed when compared to the Morning Star. Surely she’d fall short.

Well, she’d never have entered this room if she could be turned away by a challenge. Rather than dwell on her insecurity, she pressed Luci down onto the floor with as fiery a kiss as her mortal soul could muster. One hand propped her up, while the other trailed down a pale throat to begin flicking open the rest of the buttons there. Luci made a pleased noise into her mouth and idly stroked a shivery line up and down her back with her fingertips.

The more skin she could feel under her hands, the less worried she was about how to touch Luci, preoccupied instead with the soft feel of her skin, the dip of her hip bone, the taste of the patch of skin behind her ear, the sound of her gasps and murmurs of encouragement.

Even allowing someone else to take the lead, Luci was no spectator; her shirt was gone within seconds of Laura undoing the last button, the bra along with it. As Laura busied herself with kissing and licking her way down Luci’s neck, the god pressed her hands into the girl’s back, pulling her down firmly so that their legs were intertwined and all the bared skin was pressed together.

Laura made a small sound into Luci’s collarbone and ran her hands down the sides of the lithe body beneath her. The feeling of their bodies against each other was indescribable. It felt like the heat that blazed just beneath Luci’s surface was seeping into her, or like she was melting, falling into the god.

She nipped at Luci’s shoulder, licked along her collarbone, then moved further down to take a rosy nipple into her mouth. Her hands continued their journey to Luci’s pants, but by the time they got there all Laura could feel was more skin.

“You can actually do miracles,” she smiled up at Luci and trailed her fingers down a hip and thigh.

“Mm, just special effects,” was the breathy response as the god combed her fingers through dark curls and directed her mouth back to where it had been.

As Laura defiantly kissed her way over to the other breast, skirting around the nipple, deft fingers sneaked between her thighs. At the first brush against her folds all vague plans to taunt or tease fled from her mind. Her hands reflexively grasped Luci’s thighs and she moaned into Luci’s flesh as the fingers dipped further and further in and up, circling devastatingly slowly around her clit. Tempting as it was to just lie there and luxuriate in Luci’s touch, she could feel the smirk being pressed into her hair, damnit, and all her nerves alive and firing with ecstasy did not cancel out the need to feel all the skin beneath her.

Biting back another moan as Luci’s fingers flicked sharply, and then resumed their slow torture, Laura slid her hand up to the warm wetness between the god’s thighs. Moving her fingers in the soft flesh she found there made the body under her tight with a new kind of frantic tension. Luci began to match her pace as her fingers circled and zagged over the god’s clit, and soon they were both moving and gasping against the each other, both driving the other’s pace. Faster then slower again, softer then firmer touches, over and over and more and more frantic.

Laura pushed one finger, then another up into Luci, and the god responded in kind, thumb moving to the teen’s clit. The dual sensations all at once drove her right to the precipice, her own fingers moving more furiously into the god’s wet heat and she could feel Luci’s muscles tightening and her body shaking, and another hand desperately grasped her neck, and Laura’s world narrowed to white-hot heat. Now she really was falling, or flying, or maybe just moaning brokenly into Luci’s sternum.

~*~

Laura lay on her back, staring up at the white, white ceiling as she slowly came back to herself. As she began to be able to move her limbs again, it struck her how very… awkward this situation was. Both of them lying next to each other, completely naked, and still barely a metre in from the front door. Should she leave now? Is that the Lucifer-one-night-stand-protocol? Was this a one-night-stand? To what extent should she indicate to Luci that she would be ok with this not just being a one-time thing?

“Those seem like terribly important, troubling thoughts you’re having. I must say I’m quite offended.”

The tease was punctuated by a nose gently nudging her shoulder, and Laura looked down into playful blue eyes.

“The first round should be followed by giddy giggling, and the word ‘wow’. Deep, emotional introspection comes much later, usually after the sixth or seventh when things start to get weird,” Luci sat up and stretched. “Doing it out of order is just bad etiquette.”

“So, uh, rounds then?” prompted Laura, propping herself up slightly.

“I have a very large bathtub in here,” Luci grinned, getting to her feet. Predictably, Luci wore her nudity as effortlessly as a designer suit. “And a very warm, soft bed. The kitchen, too, should probably be used for something; I’ve certainly never cooked in there.”

“Are you saying you’ve never had sex in your kitchen before?” Laura raised an eyebrow in an effort to cover her quickening pulse as she stood up.

Luci laughed, took Laura’s hands into her own, and drew her further into the room.

“See? This is what I mean; having the presence of mind to call me out at this stage of the evening is unacceptable.”

“I don’t actually think that makes any sense.”

“Then you definitely need to get into the bath with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I DUNNO GUYS, I tried ok? 
> 
> Any comments or critiques are greatly appreciated, I'm getting back into writing after about a decade of nothing, so it's fairly safe to say that things need work.


End file.
